When playing a board game, a player may move a game token to various positions on a game board. For example, players may take turns moving tokens a number of positions on the game board after spinning a spinner or rolling a pair of dice. Moreover, different positions may be associated with different game actions (e.g., one position may result in a player losing a turn while another position results in a player getting an extra turn). In some cases, a stack of cards may be incorporated into the board game. For example, a player might move his or her token onto a game board position and remove a card from the stack (and different cards may be associated with different game actions). Note that some board games require players to manually keep score (e.g., by tallying points or accumulating pretend money).
Note that sitting around a game board may provide an enjoyable social experience for players. That is, the players may spend time looking at, and interacting with, each other (unlike a typical experience when playing a video game by staring at a computer screen). While board games are very popular with players, any features that could be incorporated into them that would increase the amusement value (and lessen the burdens) associated with board games would be advantageous.